


mi historia con Paul McCartney antes de saber quién era Paul McCartney

by paulistark



Category: Paul McCartney - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulistark/pseuds/paulistark
Summary: mi historia con Paul McCartney antes de saber quién era Paul McCartney





	mi historia con Paul McCartney antes de saber quién era Paul McCartney

Les cuento una historia en relación a esta canción.

  
Desde literalmente toda mi vida en mi cabeza de vez en cuando se reproducía una parte de una canción y de la cual solo recordaba el “i don’t know ALGO i don’t know”. Entenderán que mi inglés no era bueno en esa época (ni ahora tampoco digamos) y no logré captar más partes como para buscarla después. Y así, a través de los años de la nada sonaba en mi cabeza el i don’t know ALGO i don’t know y avivaba mi curiosidad por unos minutos hasta que olvidaba el asunto. Lo inesperado pasó cuando hace digamos unas 3 semanas me dio una Beatlemanía ferviente. Pero de esas heavys. Me he pasado escuchando todas sus canciones, presentaciones en blanco y negro, mirando entrevistas viejas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Como resultado natural, después de escuchar todos sus discos opté por seguir su música como artistas por separados y comencé por mi Beatle favorito: Paul McCartney. Les diré que no fue fácil porque ese hombre ha sacado mucha música posterior a la separación de la banda. Mucha y muy buena. Ok, estaba en eso, pasando la música de Paul, cuando en el álbum OFF THE GROUND de 1993, la escuché. Y esta vez completa. Se llama Hope of Deliverance y si te soy sincera es una muy buena canción. Es como para escucharla manejando una tarde de domingo. Y ese es el recuerdo que se me viene a la mente, de escucharla en un auto cuando era niña.

Y ahí está, uno de los misterios de mi vida fue resuelto gracias a The Beatles.

Digan lo que quieran pero me parece realmente romántico que a mi mente le gustara Paul McCartney antes de saber quién era.


End file.
